Schuyler Tate
"Two! SPD Blue Ranger!" "SWAT Mode Blue!" Schuyler "Sky" Tate was a former B-Squad S.P.D. Power Ranger. Starting off as the Blue Ranger, he later replaced Jack Landors as Red Ranger, and eventually became the commander of the Earth base. Biography As a child, Sky always looked up to his father, who was a former S.P.D. Red Ranger. From him, he acquired his father's power (as a result from an experimental accident) to create offensive and defensive force fields. Sky was at the hospital when his father was killed in the battle against a monster genius named Mirloc. The doctor presented Sky with his father's battle damaged helmet, which Sky kept as a momento to his father. Although Mirloc was later captured and imprisoned, his role in Commander Tate's death was never revealed to Sky. Since then, he strived to be just like his father - a Red Ranger. Sky joined S.P.D. and was top on B-Squad on weapons and fighting, along with his friend - an alien named Dru. Being very strict to the rules, he was very neat and precise. Yet, with this attiude, he became arrogant and believed himself to be above everyone else that broke the rules when he himself did everything precisely to the book. He was usually the first one to be hard on teammate Bridge Carson's habits and ways of thinking, but Sky was always proven to be wrong in areas where Bridge was right. As time went on, Sky began to loosen up and enjoy the other things in life a bit more, though he always kept himself battle ready when called upon. Despite his attitude, his teammates thought highly of him, calling him the best Ranger. S.P.D. Blue Ranger For someone who was first in his class, Sky made very few critical mistakes early on, including and without limitation, allowing a crate of diamonds to be confiscated by the Troobians (giving them a near limitless energy supply) and allowing Dru, who was turned-enemy, into the Academy without the necessary re-evaluations in an attempt to assassinate Cruger. However, all was well in the end, and Sky usually got off the hook with just some simple chores as punishment. When A-Squad went missing on a mission, Commander Cruger had Tate - along with B-Squad cadets Bridge and Sydney Drew - step up as protectors of Earth. Unfortunately, Sky's pride got in the way and Cruger picked him to be the S.P.D. Blue Ranger and second-in-command. Sky was not happy about this, especially when he found out Jack Landors, a former thief Sky had tried to capture, was made the Red Ranger. Sky challenged Jack's authority in the beginning, but eventually accepted him as his leader. Face-off against Mirloc When the team was faced with several criminals they had already captured, Sky was assigned to seek advice about the monster's identity from Mirloc , who only wanted Sky to tell his most painful memory as payment. After capturing the criminal (a alien that had copied other monsters), Sky returned and told Mirloc of his most painful memory - the death of his father. Mirloc revealed himself as Sky's father's murderer, and Sky shed a tear, which (as it was a reflective substance) allowed Mirloc to escape. Sky was furious at Cruger for not revealing his father's death truthfully to him, and sought out Mirloc. The Rangers were imprisoned in a mirror by Mirloc, but were saved by Sam, the Omega Ranger. Mirloc was still confident in his abilities and called Sky and his father worthless because they couldn't defeat him. It was that Jack thought Sky should be the one to bring Mirloc in, but he should do it as the Red Ranger and let him use his morpher - for his father. In a brilliant display, Sky captured Mirloc. Although it was an honor to be the Red Ranger, Sky had realized that heroes came in all colors. After going through extensive S.W.A.T. training on Zantor to acquire S.W.A.T. Mode, he discovered the importance of his team. With teamwork, they were able to even defeat the renegade A-Squad. Promotion When Jack left S.P.D. after Emperor Gruumm's defeat, Cruger saw that Sky had grown into a great leader and had learned to accept his teammates as equals. He chose him to step up as the new S.P.D. Red Ranger; Bridge would step up to Sky's original position as Blue Ranger. In the Power Rangers Operation Overdrive episode, Once A Ranger, his teammate Bridge had become the new S.P.D. Red Ranger. He explained that Cruger was promoted to the position of Supreme Commander of S.P.D. following Birdie's retirement. Therefore, Sky was also promoted to Cruger's former position as the new Commander of the Earth S.P.D. base. Genetic Power(s) * Force-Field Projection: During an experimental accident, Sky aqquired his father's genetic power to create force-fields. They can be used defensively, e.g as a barrier, or offensively, e.g; to cut off an opponent's oxygen supply or as a force of propulsion. Ranger Powers - S.W.A.T. Mode= Zords *S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 Arsenal *Delta Morpher *Delta Max Striker *S.W.A.T. Mode **Delta Enforcer }} - Red Ranger= - Battlizer= - Sonic Mode= Arsenal *Magna Morpher **S.P.D. Battlizer ***Sonic Mode }} }} }} Ranger Key The S.P.D. Blue Ranger Key is Sky's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Noah Carver (Super Megaforce Blue) who uses it to fight as the S.P.D. Blue Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the S.P.D. Rangers while fighting Tentacus. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the S.P.D. Rangers in their fight with Cybax. Notes * Sky is the first Ranger to be truly jealous of another Ranger's position. * In a flashback during the Reflections episode, Sky's father, in his morphed form, looked like the Red Time Force Ranger, though it has often been debated since the episode aired; people are unsure if that it was Wes or not. However, Sky's father could still be a different character with a similar uniform to Wes. ** As Wes and Eric were the only Time Force Rangers to remain in 2001, when S.P.D. was first formed, it may be theoretical that the first S.P.D. Ranger uniforms were based off these two Rangers' costumes. It could also mean that Bio-Labs from Time Force was involved in the creation of S.P.D. technology. *** However, it should be noted that during History, Bridge noted that Ethan was the one who created some of the SPD software. Exactly how much was not expounded upon. ** Outside of the universe, this was because the producers decided to recycle some old Power Rangers props, with this being arguably the most obvious example. *In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers SPD, Sky is voiced by Tsuyoshi Hayashi, the actor of his sentai counterpart, Hoji Tomasu (DekaBlue). *In broadcast order, Sky is the first Red Ranger whose father was also a Red Ranger. However, due to SPD being set in 2025 and Samurai being set in 2012, Jayden preceded him chronologically. *Sky is the first Blue Ranger to become a Red Ranger, if one does not count T.J. resuming his duties as the Red Turbo Ranger in Forever Red. *It is unknown if Sky became the new Shadow Ranger when he and Bridge were promoted. See Also *Banban Akaza - Sentai counterpart after promoted to Red. *Jack Landors - The First S.P.D. Red Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:S.P.D. Category:PR Second-in-command Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:SPD Rangers Category:B-Squad Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Team Leaders Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:PR Protagonist